titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gran Colombia
Gran Colombia is a cartoon spin-off based in its own continuity inspired by that of Universe Zero, the birthplace of the Royal Guardsmen of America. The game takes place in a unified Latin America known as Gran Colombia. After their easily-won independence from Spain, instead of forming their own nations as in our reality, the various Latin American states - mainly to keep from being overrun by British America - united in 1811 in order to form the Latin American superstate of Gran Colombia. Not wanting to be left alone and vulnerable, Brazil voluntarily joined the union that same year. In a twist of irony, the unprepared Army of the Republic of Gran Colombia was no match for the military of the Westward-expanding British America. In 1820 Gran Colombia lost much of its Northern territory when it was soundly defeated by British American forces in the short but pivotal Gran Colombian War (known to Gran Colombians as "La Guerra de la Agresión Británica" War of British Aggression) - a war the memory of which still stirs resentment among the Gran Colombian people. This stirring collective historical (and for some, living) memory is accompanied by a persistent dream of Reconquista bubbling under the surface of every Gran Colombian alive. The series itself starts on the 13th November 1861, Gran Colombia Day. This Gran Colombia Day is special because it marks the 50th anniversary of the union between Latin American states. However, there are forces at work trying to undermine the treasured union in order to gain otherworldly powers. Cast of Player Characters El Tigre de Plata - The best known luchador in all of Gran Colombia. Known for his loyalty to Gran Colombia, his heroism, his prowess in hand-to-hand combat, and his love of animals. Rascar Cápac - A mysterious priest of the Incan god Inti who uses his insight to guide living things blessed by the Fuego Azul to a better understanding of their newly found powers. Adán - A self-aware mechanical robot with flesh grafted on. When called upon, he helps to fight for the good of Gran Colombia. Hermana Lucita - A double agent masquerading as a nun. Due to the Fuego Azul, she's recently changed her allegiance from British America to Gran Colombia. Supamaanz - A Lieutenant in the Special Forces of the Army of the Republic of Gran Colombia. Prone to seducing women and interrogating men in order to extract information about traidores. El Rifle - A Sergeant-At-Arms in the Army of the Republic of Gran Colombia. He needs no superpowers, because as his name suggests, his aim is true. Hombre No Muerto - An undead revenant brought back by the Fuego Azul. In life he was a soldier in the Army of the Republic of Gran Colombia. El Cacto - A one-foot-tall baby Saguaro cactus from the mountains of Guanajuato that was granted self-awareness by the Fuego Azul. He's very heroic (for a cactus). Las Botas Negras - A member of the Gran Colombian Nature Preservation Society. She defends the rights of animals, plants, and small children everywhere. La Mística - A mysterious Gran Colombian witch with shadowy connections. She is fascinated with the team of heroes and wants to find out more, but why? La Bruja - A witch from Tenochtitlán called to serve Gran Colombia by the mysterious Fuego Azul Señor Blanco - An agent for Gran Colombia called by the mysterious Fuego Azul Dr. Mantis - A British American doctor of Gran Colombian origin, compelled by the Fuego Azul to meet our heroes in Tenochtitlán town square Episode Guide Season 1 Season 2